Let's Sing It
by Dark Bubbles
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are back (please don't kill me), and there's drama to be had!


Hey everyone. This was supposed to only be a vingette I thought up while listening to Sloan's "The Other Man," but more ideas came to me while I was writing it, so it's going to be a multi-chaptered piece of fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except for the plot. That came from my sick little head. And, if you don't believe I'm deranged, just wait for the next chapter.

That's all. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review, but only if you want to.

-Nikki

__

You know he's not the one for you,  
but that's no fault of mine.  
He knows that I'm a friend of yours

but doesn't know I've crossed the line.  
I know you've got a man in the picture,  
but it hasn't stopped me yet.  
We've all be in one situation or another  
we regret.

Now I'm the other man.  
No one's rooting for me.  
If I'm the other man.  
nature will abhor me.

-(verse and chorus taken from)"The Other Man"

By: Sloan

I'm in love with my best friend. There's a slight problem, though. She has a boyfriend. That would be bearable if he were some ass I didn't know. But no . . . it is a lot more dysfunctional than that.

He's my brother.

Actually, he's one of my brothers. I have two, me being the so-called "youngest." I'm not sure how they figured that out, but that's the way it is and I'm not one to argue.

Anyway, I'm in love with my best friend. I have been for five of the eighteen years I've been alive (slash floating in limbo). I just haven't realized it until three months ago.

I suppose I should just start at the beginning. It would clear up a lot of confusion.

Hi, my name's Boomer. No last name, just Boomer. I (along with my brothers Brick and Butch), am a Rowdyruff Boy. We were created, blah blah, kissed and killed by our then enemies, yada yada, stuck in limbo for five years, bada bing, recreated by the government for seedy purposes, bada boom, worked or them for three years . . . got sick and tired of infiltrating countries and decided to try ourselves out in a normal life.

This, folks, is where our story is at. My brothers and I are all eighteen and about a month away from starting college. In the meantime. we're just hanging out, partying, and living it up. Everything we could ever want or need is paid for by the U.S. Government. It would be the perfect life it there wasn't that one nagging problem. Bubbles.

Yes, that's the name of my best friend and the object of my love/lust/obsession; whatever you people think teenagers are capable of feeling.

Bubbles is also eighteen, and the youngest sister (and my counterpart) of the also superpower-inclined trio, the Powerpuff Girls.

My brothers and I met the girls thirteen years ago when we tried to destroy them and their world and they had to inadvertently kill us instead. We didn't actually die, though. We just flew around in limbo for a while. We were brought back to life when we were ten and worked for the government for three years.

After that, well, we looked for somewhere to live and ended up in Townsville. The rest is history and where we are now.

The girls' guardian, Professor Utonium, was gone for the day, so my brothers and I were hanging out with them. Bubbles and I were sitting in the living room talking and waiting for Brick to arrive.

"So," I said. "Today is your three month anniversary?"

"Yup," Bubbles chirped brightly. "Brick said he had a surprise for me and I can't wait to see what it is!"

"I'm sure it will be great," I replied, forcing myself to smile.

Bubbles suddenly lost her grin, however. "Boomer," she began. "I'm worried about you. Ever since you broke up with Jessica, you haven't been the same. How long has it been?"

"Almost three months," is my reply. Hopefully she didn't make the connection between when her and Brick started seeing each other and when Jess and I separated.

Thankfully, I don't think she did because she just signed and gave me an incredibly cute look. "That's too long. You need to find someone new. You're young. And hot. You should have no problem finding a girlfriend."

My heart jumped at the prospect of her finding me attractive, but then I realized that most girls did. She also told me to move on. Little does she know . . .

Suddenly, the front door opened and Brick entered the house. I felt both love and hatred for my brother, because even though that he is that, (my brother), I know that his presence meant that Bubbles was about to be taken away from me.

"Hey Boomer!" he said to me. He looked at Bubbles and bent down to give her a hug. "Hi, Blow," I heard him say to her. "Happy Anniversary."

'Blow.' God, I hate that nickname. He gave it to her three weeks after they started dating. When I asked him what it meant, he said, "There are two meanings. I literally blow Bubbles, and she also likes to return the favor." I'll never forget that damn smirk on his face when he said that.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him in mock annoyance. "Yeah," she said. "Three months."

He grinned. "Exciting, isn't it? Wanna go somewhere private?"

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

Brick leaned in and the next words he spoke cracked my already fragile heart. I know he only intended for Bubbles to hear, but my sensitive hearing picked up on it anyway.

__

"I'm gonna make you scream."

The next chapter should be up within a few days, time permitting. I already have how it's going to be played out in my head. All I have to do is get it down on paper and/or just type the mother out.


End file.
